


342 and 343

by deeplybrom



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M, Non-Explicit, Trains
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplybrom/pseuds/deeplybrom
Summary: "by the way, Changmin" merasa seakan namanya dipanggil Changmin mengalihkan atensinya. "yaa?" jawab Changmin dengan kening sedikit berkerut. "Changmin, nama yang indah"
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q & Lee Juyeon, Ji Changmin | Q/Lee Juyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	342 and 343

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, its my first time using ao3 :3 and its my first time writing,,,,  
> I just wanna someone enjoy my work, and yup, enjoy it!  
> The story maybe its not like you pretend to be, but please give me support , enjoy it guys

Seorang pria tengah sibuk menggeret kopernya diantara padatnya lalu lalang orang-orang. "aku seharusnya tidak memesan tiket di jam pulang kerja seperti ini" hembusan nafas berat terdengar dari pria itu. Sambil tetap fokus akan koper dan jalan, pria itu mencari peron mana yang seharusnya di datangi. 

Ji Changmin namanya, seorang mahasiswa akhir yang akan menempuh waktu 2 jam dari kotanya menggunakan kereta di jalur 5. Dia sedang duduk termenung sembari menunggu waktu kedatangan kereta. Dengan headset terpasang di telinganya yang memutar lagu Movie dari Tom Misch. Pada menit kedua lagu itu terputus karena dering telepon dari ibunya. 

"iya bu, mungkin 30 menit lagi,"  
"iya aku akan hati-hati,"  
"iya iya,"  
"ya sudah, aku tutup" 

Lagu Movie kembali terputar melalui headsetnya. Setelah beberapa lagu terputar, terdengar suara pengumunan bahwa kereta yang ditunggunya akan tiba dalam lima menit. Ji changmin langsung menggeret kopernya menuju peron. Beberapa orang terlihat mengantri sama akan dirinya. 

Setelah pintu terbuka, langkah kaki Changmin membawanya masuk ke gerbong kereta itu. Sembari mencocokkan nomer yang ada di atas kursi dengan yang ada di tiketnya. 'aku memenemukannya' batin Ji Changmin. Setelah itu dia menyimpan kopernya di atas kursi dan mulai mencari posisi yang nyaman di kursinya, kursi 342. Di ketiknya beberapa pesan yang akan ia kirim kepada ibunya, memberitahukan keberadaanya. 

Ketika itu, seorang laki-laki jangkung terlihat berdiri di samping kursinya. Ia tengah sibuk menyimpan tas kecilnya diatas kursi. 'apa dia si nomer 343?' pikir Ji Changmin. Beberapa detik setelah leleki jangkung itu selesai menyimpan tasnya ia berkata kepada Changmin agar menjaga barangnya ketika ia ke kamar mandi, tak lupa berucap terimakasih. 

Lelaki jangkung itu langsung ke kamar mandi setelah selesai mengatakan itu, meningglkan Ji Changmin sendirian. "ahh, benar si nomer 343" ucap Changmin dengan suara lirih. 

Kereta segera melaju meninggalkan pusat kota. Si nomer 343 juga sudah kembali dari toilet 5 menit sebelum kereta melaju. Sekarang ia tengah berkutat pada laptopnya, dengan sangat serius. 'Perjalanan 2jam semoga tidak terasa lama' pikir Changmin. 

Ji Changmin membuka laptopnya, meneruskan menulis cerita yang tengah di garapnya. Ia tengah menggarap cerpen yang akan ia ajukan di lomba nasional dua bulan yang akan datang. Tetapi Changmin hanya termenung di depan laptopnya, pikirannya kosong. Sebenarnya tidak kosong juga karena pikirannya terisi sosok laki-laki jangkung yang ada di sampingnya. Kemeja putih yang di pakainya tampak kusut di beberapa bagian. Dasi yang di pakainya juga telah di longgarkan, bahkan seperti hampir lepas. Rambutnya juga tampak berantakan seperti sengaja di usak. Dan raut wajah seriusnya di depan laptop itu, sangat mengacaukan pikirannya. 

'siapa ya namanya' pikir Changmin tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari lelaki di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke depan. Buru-buru Changmin mengalihkan tatapannya, takut-takut lelaki itu menyadari tatapannya. 

Lelaki itu tampak termenung sejenak sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan heboh. Kegiatan itu tak luput dari penglihatan Changmin, dan raut wajah heran tercetak jelas di wajahnya. 

"apa kau tak apa?" ujar Changmin kepada laki-laki itu sedikit cemas.  
"ah, aku tak apa-apa, hanya... umm.. sedang banyak pikiran" jawab laki-laki itu sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lawan bicara.  
"hmm, okey" Changmin berkata lirih. 

Changmin mengalihkan atensinya lagi ke laptopnya, berusaha berpikir tentang ceritanya. Tetapi ia tak bisa bohong bahwa pikirnnya hanya terisi dengan lelaki disebelahnya ini. 

Setelah beberapa menit sibuk dengan handphone dan laptopnya, lelaki itu terlihat mengemas laptop dan baberapa kertas yang ada di pangkuannya. Memasukkannya kedalam tas yang di bawanya. Terlihat menelefon seseorang. 

"Jaehyun, bagaimana keadaannya?"  
"secepatnya aku sampai"  
"iya, aku tak dapat tiket pesawat" ada ada menyesal pada kalimat itu.  
"tolong jaga dia baik-baik, aku mengandalkanmu" sedikit nada memohon terdengar ketika lelaki itu mengatakannya.  
"terimakasih, jae, sungguh terimakasih" 

Panggilan telefon itu berakhir dengan sedikit lebih cepat, tidak sesuai dugaan Changmin. Lelaki itu merasa adanya tatapan lain tertuju kepadanya, segera menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap lelaki asing di sampingnya dengan tanda tanya. 

"Lee Juyeon" lelaki jangkung itu mengulurkan tangannya kearah Changmin. Changmin diam seribu bahasa menanggapi tindakan mendadak lelaki disampingnya itu. 

"bukankah tak apa jika kita berkenalan?" tanyanya mengerti akan tatapan tanda tanya Changmin yang tertuju pada tangan yang ia julurkan. 

"a.. ah, Ji Changmin, maaf" buru-buru changmin menggapai tangan kosong di tengah udara itu, tak lama kemudian ia lepaskan. 

"tidak apa-apa, aku saja yang tiba-tiba" kekehan kecil terdengar di akhir kalimat. Senyum Changmin mengembang melihat bagaimana Lee Juyeon tertawa. Lalu mereka kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing. tiba-tiba Lee Juyeon

"by the way, Changmin" merasa seakan namanya dipanggil Changmin mengalihkan atensinya. "yaa?" jawab Changmin dengan kening sedikit berkerut. "Changmin, nama yang indah" Lee Juyeon mengatakan itu dengan sangat ringan tidak ada beban. Berbeda dengan laki-laki satunya yang menahan merah pada mukanya, menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat. "terimakasih" ujar Changmin sangat cepat setelah berhasil mengontrol air mukanya. Buru-buru ia alihkan atensinya ke laptopnya lagi. kekehan kecil terdengar dari pria bernama lee juyeon itu. 'sialan' batinnya dalam hati

Setelahnya mereka disibukkan dengan diam, canggung. Changmin yang entah mengapa mendapat ide untuk cerpennya disibukkan dengan mengetik buru-buru takut akan hilangnya ide tersebut, dan juyeon yang entah berbuat apa pada ponselnya.

Changmin menghentikan kegiatannya ketika ide yang ia punya telah habis, tak tau harus menulis apa lagi. Dirinya termenung di depan laptopnya, pikirannya berisi beberapa hal random. Seperti apakah Lee Juyeon memiliki tujuan yang sama akan dirinya, atau apakah parfum yang dipakai lelaki itu. Karena sungguh wanginya sangat ia sukai. Atau apakah yang sedang Lee Juyeon lakukan di sampingnya. 'astaga pikiranku penuh akan Lee Juyeon' batinya terkejut. 

Kursi keduanya sangat sepi senyap. Hanya ada baberapa hembusan nafas lelah dari Changmin dan deru kereta yang telah melaju beberapa menit ini. Karena terbilang sangat sepi, Changmin mengalihkan atensinya kepada Lee Juyeon di sebelahnya. Tetapi yang di dapatinya hanya Juyeon yang sedang terlelap di kursinya dengan kepala terkantuk-kantuk. 

"dia pasti sangat lelah" ujar Changmin lirih melihat Juyeon yang tertidur di sampingnya. 

Juyeon, begitu katanya, tertidur dengan lelap tak terpengaruh oleh suara-suara yang bisa saja membangunkannya. 

"dia tampan juga," lirih Ji Changmin seraya tersenyum melihat sosok leleki di sampingnya. Alisnya yang tebal dan penuh ketegasan. Bulu matanya yang panjang. Hidungnya yang sangat mancung serasi dengan belah bibirnya yang menawan. Jangan lupakan garis rahangnya yang sangat apik menawan. Sangat tajam. Dan sangat tampan. Rambutnya yang sangat terlihat berantakan, tetapi ia yakin bahwa rambut itu sangat lembut bila ia mengusaknya, seperti rambut bayi. 

Dibawanya tangan Changmin ke sisi luar kepala Lee Juyeon. Diarahkan kepala lawannya itu agar bersandar di bahunya, hati-hati. Memberi kenyamanan untuk tidur. Wangi Lee Juyeon seperti permen kapas dan hutan. Sangat menenangkan. Ia suka, Ji Changmin suka. Suka akan atensi Juyeon di sini, suka akan wangi tubuhnya, suka akan raut wajahnya, suka akan senyumnya, suka akan suaranya, Changmin suka, suka akan Lee Juyeon. 

Changmin duduk dalam diam, mengontrol segala gerak tubuhnya. Takut membangunkan lelaki di sampingnya ini. Tetapi jantungnya seperti menghianati, berdetak kencang semakin kencang, bahkan ia sampai takut jika suara detaknya terdengar oleh Juyeon. 

Senyumnya terkembang menyadari betapa dekatnya ia dengan Lee Juyeon, secara fisik. Astaga, kalian harus tahu betapa tampannya lelaki ini, aku sangat yakin bila kalian tak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan pun kalian langsung jatuh cinta. Dia setampan itu. 

Bermenit-menit berlalu, dengan Changmin yang terus menerus memuji paras Lee Juyeon. Tak bergerak barang se-centi pun. Tubuhnya terasa kaku karena tak bergerak. Tangannya hati-hati meraih ponsel di sakunya. Bermain dengan benda pipih itu sejenak, menghilangkan jenuh yang melanda.

Ada pergerakan dari Juyeon, dia bangun. Kaget bagaimana bisa dirinya bersandar pada lelaki di sampingnya ini. "maaf" ujarnya sedikit tidak enak hati.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat lelah" senyum tulus berpendar pada wajahnya ketika mengatakan itu.

Senyum itu, sangat manis. 

"Changmin berapa lama aku tidur?" Ujar Juyeon sambil membenahi kemejanya yang kusut.

"Hmm, 30 menit mungkin?" Terlihat berpikir sejenak "aku tidak yakin Juyeon" kekehan kecil terdengar dari lelaki kecil ini hingga lesungnya terlihat.

Juyeon terperangah bagaimana bisa lelaki itu terlihat sangat imut hanya dengan sweater dan kacamata. 

Hembusan lelah dari Juyeon sangat menggaggunya. "Kalau masih mau tidur, tidur aja Juyeon" katanya meringis melihat bagaimana raut wajah lelaki itu. Sangat terlihat tidak enak di pandang, padahal dia enak di pandang. Eh apaan itu.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah" katanya lagi, sedikit khawatir. "Hmm...kalau kau ingin bersandar lagi, aku tak apa" katanya dengan nada lirih.

Juyeon terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan lelaki kecil itu. Boleh bersandar katanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolak kalau begitu.

"Apakah boleh?" Ujar Juyeon smabil melirik pada Changmin, pada bahunya.

"Ya" jawab Changmin sedikit malu. Mukanya memerah seiring kepala Juyeon semakin mendekat pada bahunya. Astaga bagaimana jika dia mendengar suara jantungku.

"Hmm.. juyeon" Juyeon sedikit mengadahkan kepalanya, membuat Changmin terkejut menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka.

"Can.. i.. hold your hand" cicitnya dengan sangat lirih. Menahan malu. Juyeon mendengar itu hanya terkekeh kecil. Tangannya melingkari lengan lelaki kecil itu, mulai menggenggam tangannya. "Sure Changmin" Juyeon membenahi posisinya.

Changmin sangat merah saat ini. Bagaimana dirinya bisa berkata seperti itu kepada orang asing. Katakan saja dirinya jatuh cinta, tetapi apakah harus senekat itu. Bodoh, bodoh, dirinya terus menerus meneriaki memaki dirinya dalam hati.

Lelaki kecil di sampingnya ini memang sangat lucu. Manis dan lucu. Bagaimana dengan polosnya di ameminta orang asing tidur di pundaknya, menggenggam tangannya. Juyeon tidak bisa menyianyiakan kesempatan yang hanya datang sekali seperti ini. Katakanlah dia lelaki gampangan. Tak apa , Changmin, lelaki disampingnya ini layak untuk di pertaruhkan dengan apa pun, bahkan harga diri sekalipun. Dirinya sudah gila rupanya. 

Changmin sangat nyaman dnegan posisi seperti ini, kadang sesekali Juyeon mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya ke telapak tangan yang lebih kecil. Changmin sangat senang, dia seperti mendapat jackpot. Usapan perlahan di telapak tangannya berangsur melemah, seperti matanya yang juga mulai melemah, ingin di pejamkan.

Mereka, dua lelaki asing. Yang baru saja bertemu 45 menit yang lalu. Tengah saling menyender satu sama lain, dengan tangan yang tertaut. Terlihat sangat nyaman di antara masing-masing. Terlihat damai. Orang lain tak akan menyangka jika mereka baru saja bertemu. Mereka bahkan lebih terlihat seperti kekasih yang ingin berlibur bersama menghabiskan penat di ibu kota. Deru kereta, bahkan seorang anak kecil yang menangis tidak bisa mendistrak ketengan mereka. 

\-------------------------

Tarikan kencang pada tangannya yang tiba-tiba membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyaknya. Diliriknya si pembuat onar. Lee Juyeon sedang berdiri dia natara kursi, memegang teleponnya. Raut wajahnya berubah drastis diantara laju kereta yang melambat. Rasa takut dan khawatir mendominasi raut wajah lelaki itu.

Changmin melirik keluar lewat jendela, mereka telah sampai. Grasak-grusuk di sebelahnya mengganggu Changmin. Dia kenapa sih, pikirnya.  
Beberapa penumpang mulai bebenah koper atau tas mereka untuk segera keluar. Lee Juyeon tidak terkecuali.

"Hei, maaf Changmin aku membangunkanmu dengan kasar" raut bersalah tercetak jelas, tetapi tetap tak memungkiri bahwa badannya ingin sekali segera meninggalkan kereta ini. 

"Pergilah jika terburu-buru" ujar Changmin.

"Maaf ya, aku sangat ..." Diliriknya raut wajah lawan bicaranya. "Aku.. sangat senang, dan maaf aku harus pergi" lanjutnya dengan tak enak hati. 

"Pergilah Juyeon, tak apa" changmin sedikit menggeser badannya agar bisa menjangkau kopernya. Tetapi lelaki jangkung itu lebih dulu mengambil kopernya, dan diletakkan di dekat kaki yang lebih kecil.

"Aku pergi, selamat tinggal changmin"

Changmin meratapi jejak kepergian Lee Juyeon. Agaknya sedikit sesal terselip di hatinya. Di geret kopernya keluar menuju stasiun. Banyak penumpang uang telah turun memadati stasiun ini. Hembusan berat terdengar dari lelaki manis itu. Bukan, bukan karena lelah. Melainkan karena lelaki jangkung itu, Lee Juyeon.

"Bodoh, seharusnya aku meminta nomor teleponnya terlebih dahulu"

**Author's Note:**

> Hai!! Thankyou for read it, i really apreciated it so much! For someone that shippered jukyu, i really want gain others to whipped jukyu too, ups! Others juat know this ship was underrated buts seriulously guys, they are really cute!!! And lovely dovey!  
> Anyway, thankyou for reading this, BIG LIVE FROM BROM


End file.
